


Trost University - Like a Drum items

by LadyMonogatari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cosplay, Embroidery, Implied Reincarnation, Jean puts tags on things important to him, M/M, Red Beanie Thursday, Time to put a tag on Marco then..., Trost University AU, like a drum, omg just exchange jackets and pillows you losers and date already, school days, the required college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonogatari/pseuds/LadyMonogatari
Summary: A collection of LAD inspired items for mochallamayomama





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochallamayomama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mochallamayomama).
  * Inspired by [My Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991568) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Marco's jacket patches:  
> Every school has jackets & hoodies and their college would too. Designed and made patches to go on any jacket or bag to make it Jean or Marco's personal item. 
> 
> Jean's red beanie:  
> In LaD Jean wears a red hat that Marco points out during a Skype call. This is that hat. Jean has had his shit stolen before so he's taking no chances on marking his stuff from now on. :D
> 
> Suede AoT Scouting pillow:  
> A fun little item out of my own imagination. It's on custom printed fabric (It's nice to rub) and sewn up by me. It's meant to be a tiny version of a pillow Marco keeps on his bed.


End file.
